Ishtar the Executioner
Assassin Prodigy Bethany's character Character Sheet Executioner 1 9 HP 15 AC +4 Initiative STR 14 (+2)DEX 18 (+4) CON 12 (+1) INT 12 (+1) WIS 13 (+2) CHA 10 (+0) Attacks: +3/+3 Dual Kukri (+5 on single attack) d4+2/d4+1 +2d6 sneak attack 18-20/x2 Saves: Fort +2, Ref +5, Will +3 Traits: City Rat (Bravo +1d6 sneak attack, survival in city +2) Prodigy (Weapon Finesse) Feats: Two Weapon Fighting 1 Weapon Finesse 1 Skills: Athletics Group 4 -Climb (+2 str) = 6 -Jump (+2 str) = 6 -Swim (+2 str) = 6 Perception Group 4 -Listen (+1 wis) = 5 -Search (+1 int) = 5 -Sense Motive (+1 wis) = 5 -Spot (+1 wis) = 5 Stealth Group 4 -Hide (+4 dex) = 8 -Move Silently (+4 dex) = 8 Tumble 4 (+4 dex) = 8 Gather Information 4 (+0 cha) = 4 Survival 4 (+1 wis) = 5 Bluff 4 (+0 cha) = 4 Background Ishtar is the only child of Namek, who was the master of Lede's elite guild of assassins. She held daggers before she could walk, and has been surrounded by discipline and death her whole life. Her past is dark, from the death of her mother during childbirth to the recent murder of her beloved father. To protect herself she's built a shield of self-reliance and independence. She seeks revenge for her father's death and obsesses over her studies of anatomy and combat. High Concept Aspect: Maiden of Vengeance Only one thing is outwardly important to Ishtar: achieving her objective. Being raised by her father alone, who was a caring but stern man, gave her a drive to constantly seek perfection. Most of her childhood was spent in her father's shadow, playing and practicing with her daggers while he attended to guild matters. As soon as she could read, she devoted herself to studying the details and weaknesses of human anatomy. Beneath her serious exterior, however, is a gentle soul. Ishtar never struggled with the idea of taking a human life, but snuck away at night to feed the city's street cats, her only friends. She couldn't bear the idea of such innocent creatures starving due to man's negligence. She secretly longs for the comfort of human friendship, but is too distrusting to let anyone get close to her - which is easy to avoid thanks to her cold exterior. Trouble Aspect: Bitchy resting face. Ishtar's father taught her to accept the role of the assassin's guild as the hand of justice in Lede. The targets they were assigned to remove earned their fate by being cruel, traitorous, and generally evil. Ishtar accepted this, and never questioned her father's involvement in the killings. His death changed everything. She doesn't know exactly what happened, only that the tables were turned on Namek, making him a target rather than the assassin. Background Aspect: Justice For All Ishtar suspects her uncle, brother of her late mother, was involved in her father's murder. He was second in command and always hated Ishtar and Namek for taking his sister's life. Now that he has ascended to the head of the guild, Ishtar has chosen exile in favor of the torment she would face while serving him. Now her purpose is to seek vengeance for her father, whose death she cannot accept as just. She no longer trusts the word of others when it comes to taking lives, and must judge her targets' right to live based on careful research and observation. Rising Conflict Aspect: Playing God Before leaving the assassin's guild, Ishtar was able to scrape together some bits of information related to her father's last mission. While she was tempted to go straight for her uncle, she decided to hold herself to her new standards and put her energy into careful planning and observation before acting. She knew Namek had been hired by Lord Ghaereth, so she hid herself among the peasants below him in order to observe the household. Ishtar quickly learned Ghaereth's routines and knew when he would be alone. By the second day she was able to corner him, pulling him into a covered alley. She began questioning him, but became frustrated with his reluctance to reveal anything of worth. "WHY WAS MY FATHER KILLED?" she screamed, her anger and hatred overpowering her as she cut too deeply into the man's throat. The only response she got was a weak, bloody gurgle as the body fell limp. Ishtar saw what she'd done and realized she needed to work on her people skills before attempting more interrogations. First Adventure: Oops, did I do that? Category:Characters Category:Iron Heroes Campaign 1